Chapter 015
Rana's Strength is the fifteenth chapter in the Freezing series, fourth chapter of Volume 3 and the beginning of the 3rd Year Retaliation Arc. Synopsis Rana and Satellizer go to the simulation center and begin a fierce battle over whom receives Kazuya as a Limiter. Summary Two unnamed Pandora finally get done with their watch over the simulation facility, when they are met by Rana, and Satellizer who want to use the facilities. Rana then stands with Satellizer and asks if she was willing to give up on having Kazuya. Satellizer asks why she would even ask that, and Rana declares that she wants to be paired with Kazuya. Satellizer tells her that Kazuya is with her, and Rana should have known that. Rana tells Satellizer that she is not his official partner since they have yet to perform the Baptism; Rana promises that she would do the Baptism instead. An angered Satellizer tells Rana that she is paired with him, and they have a mutual agreement on her not doing the Baptism yet. Rana tells Satellizer that she is forcing him to accept this agreement, and asked why she refused to do the Baptism. Having enough Satellizer simply walks away, causing Rana to put her hand on Satellizer's shoulder demanding an explanation. Satellizer reacts by slapping Rana in the face, and Rana returns Satellizer's slap with her own. Satellizer, holding her cheek, orders Rana not to touch her. Rana, understanding that talking to Satellizer will go nowhere, decides that it was time to do things Satellizer's way. As this happens a Attia looks on, happy that her plan is in motion. Kazuya is then seen trying to visit Satellizer, but she was not in her room. One of the girls who had watch over the simulation facility, had told Kazuya that she was at the facility with another girl for some reason. Satellizer and Rana's match begins, with Rana making one stipulation, if she wins Satellizer must break things off with Kazuya. Satellizer accepts saying that if she wins Rana must never say a word about Kazuya and her ever again. Attia keeps looking on excited about what Rana is capable of. Rana launches a flurry of kicks, which Satellizer is barely able to dodge. Rana scratches Satellizer's face with one of her kicks before a back kick bashes Satella in her chest. Rana then jumps to the air, about to kick Satellizer from above, but Satellizer is able to accelerate out of the way just in time. Satellizer then knees Rana in the face while using Accel, knocking Rana down. Rana quickly gets back on her feet but can not locate Satellizer position, as Satellizer is keeping out of her range. Forced, Rana uses the Holy Gates to hit Satellizer from three meters away, calling the move "Void Fang." Attia is even surprised, as it is martial arts being used for long range combat. Rana, having activated the Holy Gates, now has the upper hand on Satellizer and is able to keep Satellizer from attacking while delivering a series of powerful long-range punches. Satellizer then thinks that Rana has become so fast that it looks like she has another Rana right in front of her. Event Notes *Satellizer L. Bridget vs. Rana Linchen begins. *Rana Linchen is able to access the Holy Gates. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters